Butterfly
by Xonelel
Summary: Gwendolyn recieves some wonderful news from Oswald [ONESHOTDRABBLE!] Gwendolyn x Oswald


Xonelel: Welcome to my very first Odin Sphere Fic! I dug this up a while ago. I wrote this after I had finished Gwendolyn's story and saw this butterfly and dragonfly chasing each other outside yesterday. XD So I had to change the details a bit after finishing Oswald's book, which made it sound kind of weird. He's pretty OOC in this, just to warn ya. ;D I'll be making a serious Gwen/Oswald fic when I have time. So yeah. Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gwendolyn attempted to flatten the unruly fabric of her dress, letting out a sigh of exasperation as it sprang back into its usual wrinkles the second her fingers left the folds. She dipped her fingers into the fountain in which she was sitting on the edge of and gave it a second try, but to no avail.

As she was absorbed in the state of her clothing, she didn't notice the creature until it flew right past her nose. It moved so fast it looked like no more than a blur, softly grazing her skin with one antenna. Gwendolyn sprang up, surprised by the sudden touch, and looked curiously at the butterfly hovering tensely a few feet away.

It's wings were adorned with the same colors as the wings that Gwen normally had as part of her Valkyrie guise. Bright violet melted into electric blue, edged with black all around the exterior of the sparkling insect's wing. _It's eerie how close the two colors are… _Gwendolyn mused. Before she could do anything else, a Dragonfly whizzed past her ear and hovered near the butterfly, it's wings flapping fast and making a ferocious buzzing noise.

The dragonfly was black, with wings that were striped with black and white. The Butterfly flew a few feet away from it again, facing the opposite direction. Persistently, the dragonfly followed it.

Gwendolyn watched their chase curiously. It reminded her of something. When she and her husband hadn't been getting along, in the beginning of their arranged marriage. She, of course, being the butterfly, and the dragonfly being…

"Princess?"

Gwen snapped out of her thoughts and looked up. There was a man walking through the vibrantly decorated castle gardens towards her. He was wearing an uncharacteristic smile on his face.

"Oswald! You're back," Gwen said, sending a gleaming smile of her own up at him.

"Wait, one moment. I must rid myself of this cursed armor… one must not wear it as much as is possible." Gwen flushed fiercely when he began to remove his black chest piece, but Oswald merely chuckled at her reaction and took it off, revealing his crisp white tunic underneath. She let out the breath that she was holding in.

"Were you expecting less? Fabric, I mean." He said dryly, smiling slightly again.

Oswald finished removing his dark armor and was left in only his breeches and collared shirt.

"Tell me, what has gotten my husband in such a strange mood? You've never acted like this before." Gwendolyn said, perplexed at his words.

Oswald replied by walking up to his wife and taking a lock of her long, silver hair around his fingers, twirling it as he mulled over her question. This brought yet another blush into Gwen's face as her mind struggled to keep in focus. He took her hand and pulled her up into a standing position.

"I have some very good news. Great news. Wonderful news, even!" His grin only widened further. Gwendolyn was acutely aware of her hand in his.

"I finally discovered a way for the Belderiver to release me from it's curse and dispose of it forever. No more innocent souls will be sold and tortured, doomed to live a life of an inevitable cursed death. I am no longer the Shadow Knight. I am merely Oswald, your husband, and that is all I ever will have to be from thus forward!"

He pulled Gwen into a jubilant hug, and, laughing with happiness, she returned it. They stayed that way for a long time, and Gwendolyn took in the smell of his creamy blonde spikes. The butterfly and dragonfly seemed to have settled down, they were flying in circles now. But this barely registered in her mind as Oswald pulled her back and quickly gave her a chaste kiss across the lips, pausing for a second, and releasing her. It seemed that his original euphoria with the prospect of being freed from his curse was beginning to die down.

Oswald took Gwendolyn's hand. "Come," he gestured, and he led her up towards the castle.

The butterfly was the one following the dragonfly, now.

---------------------------------------------------

The Odin Sphere fandom needs all the lurve it can get! Reviews are appreciated.


End file.
